The present invention relates to imaging systems and, more particularly, to imaging systems that may use scene evaluation in improving image quality, imaging systems that may be used in supporting shaped displays, and imaging systems that simultaneously capture images having multiple aspect ratios.
Electronic devices such as cellular telephones are often provided with camera sensors. When capturing an image (and when capturing video), the camera sensors may, as examples, perform auto-white balance, auto-exposure, and auto-focus processes. The trio of auto-white balance, auto-exposure, and auto-focus processes may sometimes be referred to as a 3A convergence process. Typically, the 3A convergence process involves capturing a low-resolution preview image and then analyzing that image to determine appropriate imager settings for white balance, exposure, and focus. Once appropriate imager settings are determined, a camera sensor can capture a full-resolution image using the automatically selected settings. The dependence of traditional camera sensors on a single preview image limits image quality, as the image settings derived from that single preview image are often not optimal.
Traditional displays and touch surfaces are rigid (i.e., non-flexible), planar, and rectangular in shape. Display and touch surface designers are therefore unable to provide displays that are flexible, non-planar, and/or non-rectangular (e.g., randomly-shaped displays).